Episode:Buck the Stud
|image = |caption = Bud with two hot babes in the episode "Buck, the Stud" in Season 5 of MWC. |series = Married... with Children |season = 5 |episode = 25 |overall = 105 |network = FOX |production = 5.24 |imdb = tt0642235 |guests = Armin Shimmerman Debbe Dunning Jennifer Blanc Trea Shields |taping = April 19, 1991 |airdate = May 19, 1991 |writers = Chip Johannessen & John Rinker |directors = Gerry Cohen |previous = "Route 666 (Part 2)" |next = "She's Having My Baby (Part 1)" (Season 6 premiere) }}Buck the Stud was the 25th and finale episode of Season 5 of Married... with Children, also the 105th overall episode of the series. Directed by Gerry Cohen, and written by Chip Johannessen and John Rinker, the episode originally aired on FOX, premiering on May 19, 1991. Synopsis Al trains Buck the dog to mate with a neighbor's female dog for $10,000. Meanwhile, Bud begins to dress up in foppish clothes to attract women. Storyline A man offers the Bundy's $10,000 if Buck will breed with his champion dog, Lady. So, Al has to coach Buck into knowing the varieties of breeding with other dogs the proper way. But needless to say it goes wrong and Al is stuck with the bill. Meanwhile, Kelly becomes Bud's fashion counselor and dresses him up in medieval costumes. Much to his (and her!) shock, this does make him a hit with the girls. Guest stars/Recurring cast Cast Regulars *Buck the dog as Buck Bundy *Amanda Bearse as Marcy D'Arcy *Ted McGinley as Jefferson D'Arcy Guest starring *Armin Shimmerman as Mr. Lovejoy *Debbe Dunning as Bubbles *Jennifer Blanc as Margie *Trea Shields as Bridgett Trivia *Debbe Dunning, who plays Bubbles in this episode, previously appeared on MWC in season 5's Kelly Bounces Back as Rochelle Alpert *Kelly calls Bud "Yoda" and later "Ewok" when he puts on his dark hooded robe jacket, referring to characters from the Star Wars franchise. *When introduced to the girls for the first time, Bud compares himself to an "Early James Dean or bride of Leavenworth", referring to the American actor and the federal prison. *Al tells Marcy that she "looks like something that came from the Colonel" referring Colonel Harland Sanders and his fast food restaurant, Kentucky Fried Chicken. *After Kelly tells Al that she'll give him her share of the money after suggesting that he'll be in prison for not being able to pay off the bill, he tells her "I'll miss you most of all, Scarecrow" referring to the movie The Wizard of Oz. Goofs *When Al comes home with the bill for $100,000 and the family comes up to him, he shuts the front door behind him and it remains shut as he walks towards the couch. When the camera does a close up of Peg saying "To death, Al?", the door is somehow open and remains that way until Peg finally shuts it after Bud is attacked by the other girls outside. External Links * *''Buck the Stud'' on Bundyology *''Buck the Stud - Transcript'' on Springfield! Springfield! *''#105 Buck the Stud'' - MWC Podcast on Horrorphilia Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes Category:MWC Episodes Category:Season finale Category:Buck-centered episodes